JohnKat Fluff
by Dyllama
Summary: John is sick, Dad is at work, Karkat comes to comfort him. A present for my friend Kirsty


John sat up in his bed, slowly opening his eyes. Damn was it bright outside or what. He rolled out of bed, pulling on a plain white t-shirt, before putting his glasses on. He was still super fucking sick. I guess running around in the snow all day in shorts and no socks isn't such a bright idea. He sniffled a bit, blowing his nose. His dad was out of town for another buisness trip, as per usual when he got sick. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing a plate on the table with two waffles and a cup of tea. He let his sick limp body fall into the seat, there was a note by the tea that read  
**"Dear John, I had to leave today, as you know. So I made you breakfast, just put the tea in the microwave and it will be good. I love you son. Get better. Signed, Dad"**

A soft chuckle left John's lips as he peeled out of the chair, walking over to the microwave, sticking the cup in. He set it to go for a minute and a half, as he turned to look at the clock. Damn 2:30 in the afternoon. Not really breakfast time anymore. He looked at his reflecing in the clock, he looked like crap, His bright blue eyes were dull and droopy, his hair in his face, and his nose dripping.  
He jumped once the microwave beeped, falling back a bit, and opening the microwave, grabbing the tea, carefully bringing it to the table. He picked up his phone which was left on the table from the night before, along with about 200$ that his dad left him for food. Quickly, he unlocked his phone checking for new messages or missed calls. He saw he a had a few missed calls from his boyfriend, Mister Karkat Vantas himself, but no text messages. There was in fact one voicemail though. John took a sip of his tea, playing the voicemail and setting his phone on the table while it played.  
"Hey, John, It's me, Karkat, even though you probably know that. But yeah. I heard that you're sick. Your dad called me this morning. I'm going to stop by at around three, be ready. I have a surprise for you. Yeah.. So I love you, see you later."  
John's face flushed a little, saving the voicemail, as he did with all the ones from Karkat, then he looked at the time. 2:45. Okay. He had enough time to look semi decent. He chugged the rest of his tea, running, awkwardly if I might add, up the stairs and into the bathroom. He threw his clothes off, and carefully set his glasses on the counter, turning the water on. He got in, hissing a little at how cold the water was. John quickly washed out his hair, splashing his face with freezing cold water, before stepping out and drying off, pulling his clothes back on, along with his glasses. 2:55. He placed the towel around his neck, moving back downstairs to lie on the couch and turn the television on. Waiting for Karkat to come to the door. He leaned his head back and right on cue Karkat came through the door. "John, where are yo- Oh hi." He looked down at you, smiling lightly. "I brought you something. A surprise." John pushed himself up on his shoulders. "And what would that be, I mean besides your presence?" He grinned looking at you. Karkat held up a brown paper bag. "Well, since you're sick as all hell, I was thinking we could cuddle and watch movies. And I made you soup, and I brought some herbal tea that Kanaya makes, that's so supposed to make you feel better." He continued rambling on about the benefits of the tea Kanaya makes, as he was pulled down on the couch. "Shush, Karkat, that sounds great. Let's do it." He placed a kiss to Karkats cheek before being pushed away. "One other thing John, Since you're sick there will be no kisses." He stuck his tongue out, whilst pulling out the thermous filled with soup, walking into the kitchen to get a spoon.  
"I also brought, Hitch, 50 first dates, and Con-Air." John let out a slight squeal when he heard con-air, then took a small breath. "Hm... Let's watch Hitch first since I know you like it so much." He grinned at you when you came back out. Chuckling a bit at the smile plastered on your face. "That sounds good." Karkat sat down beside you, handing you the spoon, moving over to put hitch in the dvd player, starting the movie and then coming back to the couch. "Give me spoon back, I'm feeding you." He took the spoon from your hand and opened the thermous. "Come here." He motioned you towards him, putting a spoonfull of soup in your mouth, It wasn't super hot, just warm.  
Karkat pulled his feet up on the couch, giving you bites of soup, about 45 seconds after you finished the one before it. When the thermous was half full he put the lid back on it and set it down. "Do you want some tea John?" He asked, his voice a lot calmer than it's usual raspy tone. "No, I'm good, just c'mere" John lied back, holding his arms out for you. Karkat fell back into your arms and wrapped them around himself.  
They stayed in that position, John stroking Karkat's arm, Karkat petting John's hand, being completely quiet until one finally spoke. "John" Karkat said quietly. "Yeah?" There was a slight pause of words. "I love you." Karkat purred, turning over and placing a soft kiss to your lips. John kissed back, smiling. "I love you to Karkat."


End file.
